The present invention relates generally to the field of software problem determination, and more particularly to online serviceability in a multi-tiered software stack.
A software stack, sometimes referred to as a solution stack, is a group of software subsystems that work in tandem to produce a result or achieve a common goal. The software stack can be thought of as a subsystem (e.g., programs and products) sitting on top of a computer operating system. The software stack and operating system comprise a platform where computer applications may run.